


Звериное чутье

by ShNedzumi



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Мир, в котором Клетки Гурмана имеют физическое отображение: звериные ушки и хвостик. Такие люди находятся под контролем МОГ и делятся на два типа: «хищники» и «травоядные», в зависимости от силы. Травоядные безопасны, им выдают зеленую карту. А хищники ограничиваются законом, их депортируют в Мир Гурманов.





	

\- М, Комацу, оладушки просто восхитительны! – Тина закатила глаза. Щечки у нее надулись, как у хомячка.

\- Рада, что тебе понравилось, - стоящая у плиты маленькая девушка довольно улыбнулась. – Сейчас будет еще порция.

\- Ох, с такой кормежкой я ни в один костюм не влезу, - притворно огорчилась репортерша. – И меня выгонят с телевидения ко всем гурманским демонам.

\- Не преувеличивай, - Комацу внимательно оглядела стройную, в нужных местах округлую фигурку своей подруги. – Тебе до этого еще далеко. А если так заботишься о своей фигуре, почему не откажешься от дополнительной порции? – насмешливо прищурилась.

\- Это невозможно! – Тина в ответ блаженно закатила глаза. – Ты так готовишь, что желудок сам завернется в узел, если не получит добавки вкуснятинки.

На щеках повара вспыхнул смущенный румянец, она спряталась за пушистой челкой и повернулась к плите. Выложила аккуратные желтенькие кругляши на тарелку, положила сверху по ложке мороженого, полила сгущенным молоком цветочной коровы – животного, питающегося только и исключительно цветами. А потому молоко у нее было сладким-сладким и уже сгущенным. Поставила перед подругой и сама села напротив.

Комацу любила такие вот выдающиеся спокойные, размеренные денечки. Выходные, которые они с подругой проводили вместе. Ели дома у повара, потом шли по магазинам, в парке развлечений или в кино. Будние дни, когда она работала в пятизвездочном отеле «Гурман» шеф-поваром. Ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы получить это место. Но Комацу ни о чем не жалела – ей нравилась ее работа, постоянные клиенты. Стабильность.

\- Кстати, ты слышала очередной скандал? Кто-то из хищников попытался прорваться в Мир людей, - глаза Тины оживленно горели. – Вроде бы, его перехватили на границе и отправили обратно.

Комацу невольно потянулась к аккуратным ушкам мишки панды на голове.

В их мире рождались люди с особыми способностями, которые обуславливались Клетками Гурмана. Их вычисляли сразу по звериным атавизмам – ушкам и хвостику. И классифицировали. Тех, чья сила не была опасна и практически не проявлялась, называли травоядными, давали зеленую карту и оставляли в Мире людей. Тех же, чья сила была признана активной, страшной, отправляли в Мир Гурманов без права пересечения границы без красной карты.

\- Это несправедливо, - покачала она головой. – Они же тоже люди. И хотят жить среди других людей.

\- Комацу, они опасны. Они больше звери, чем мы… - Тина осеклась.

Шеф-повар Комацу тоже родилась со звериными ушками, аккуратными, умильно плюшевыми, округлыми ушками панды. Как так получилось, никто не знал. Кто ее родители – в том числе. В десять лет определили ее принадлежность к травоядным и дали зеленую карту.

\- Прости, иногда я сама не знаю, что мелю, - повинилась подруга, склонив голову.

\- Ты просто высказываешь мнение большинства, - горько заключила повар. И снова вскинула голову. – Но так нечестно, их держат в резервации, не дают общаться с остальным миром. Их оставили там на смерть, это как медленная казнь.

Все знали, что Мир Гурманов – место сверхопасное. Уровень поимки животных там превышал несколько сотен. И охотники на деликатесы Мира людей не все могли справиться с ними. Природа, погода, животные – все превращало жизнь в Мире Гурманов в сплошное испытание. 

\- Если бы хотели, они могли жить среди нас, - пожала плечами в ответ репортерша, запихивая еще оладушек. – Как Волк Джиро.

Происходили такие случаи, когда хищник влюблялся в травоядное. И тогда переезжал в Мир людей, где ему выдавали красную карту, постоянно проверяли на благонадежность, контролировали. Так поступил охотник на деликатесы, Парализующий мастер Джиро, прозванный Волком за свою природу. В далекой молодости он влюбился в повара Сетсуно – розовую коалу по классификации. Принял красную карту, ограничители и с тех пор жил в Мире людей. Он оставался одним из немногих, способных справиться с природой Мира Гурманов, парализовать что угодно и кого угодно. Но предпочитал Забухайский архипелаг.

Комацу давно заметила, что все выдающиеся личности, все талантливые охотники их Эры – носители Клеток Гурмана. И в большинстве своем – хищники. И даже природная «травоядность» не гарантировала их безвредности. Та же Сетсуно мастерски орудовала ножом и сама могла дать фору многим охотникам.

Это только у Комацу проявились все типичные черты травоядных.

\- Все равно, что в клетке, в зоопарке, где все смотрят и тычут пальцами, - пробурчала она. – Неужели нельзя любить просто так, чтобы общество не осудило?

Даже если хищник перебирался в Мир людей, получал красную карту, его все равно ограничивали, за ним следила служба безопасности, ни одного лишнего шага. За его детьми - усиленный присмотр, как за рейнджером Теппеем, внуком Джиро. Несмотря на то, что тот работал на благо общества, под присмотром Кровавого рейнджера Йосаку, ему не доверяли только потому, что родился Теппей камышовым зеленым котом.

\- Ох, Комацу, - Тина сочувственно накрыла руку подруги своей ладошкой.

Несмотря на классификацию, травоядных все равно опасались и… принижали. Комацу долго не могла найти работу, а понравившийся ей парень Таке во всеуслышание назвал ее чудовищем и монстром. Заявил, что не хочет, чтобы его дети рождались уродцами.

\- Ладно, - повар встряхнулась, сбросила грустный настрой. - Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела на работе?

\- О-о-о! - закатила глаза Тина. 

И начала длинный рассказ.

 

Комацу возвращалась домой после работы. Маленький, уютный домик, расположенный далеко за чертой города. Два часа на электричке, а затем - сорок минут ходьбы пешком. Многие считали это блажью, коллеги предлагали подыскать вариант поближе к работе, поближе к центру, та же Тина настаивала на том, чтобы подруга выбралась из своей дремучей глуши. Комацу каждый раз категорически отказывалась. Мягкая в повседневной жизни, в данном вопросе она проявляла завидные твердость и упрямство.

Разумеется, как шеф-повар пятизвездочного ресторана, она могла позволить себе купить квартиру в центре города или домик в пригороде. На ее счету скопилось немало средств, которые она тратила разве что на карты памяти для своих контейнеров-переносок для блюд. А так как ездила она крайне мало, то контейнеры требовались ей нечасто, и деньги оставались на счету.

Она влюбилась в эту поляну сразу же, как только увидела. В окружении фруктового леса, поблизости шумел водопад, спадающий в небольшое озерцо с удивительно чистой, прозрачной водой, пахнущей лилиями.

Дорога пролегала через лес, по узкой тропинке. Хищников здесь не водилось отродясь, самый большой уровень поимки у местных ингредиентов - десять, и это печенюшная лошадь. Так что Комацу ходила безбоязненно, даже в сумерках.

Однако сегодня что-то настораживало ее в окружающем мире. Лес словно застыл, деревья не перешептывались, как будто ветер не касался их. Не шумели бабочки и стрекозы, замолчали привычные леденцовые цикады. Комацу прикусила губу. Что происходит? Лес чувствует опасность, так как никогда не видел настоящих, кровожадных ингредиентов.

Круглые ушки дернулись, когда справа донесся тихий, задушенный стон. Комацу подпрыгнула. Человек в беде, человеку плохо! Достала из сумки фонарик, которым пользовалась в потемках, чтобы не споткнуться на дороге. И посветила в нужном направлении, круглое пятно заскользило по кустам, по пышным, махровым гортензиям, спугнуло стайку бабочек, пока не наткнулось на черное пятно. Нога, узкая ступня размера сорок пятого навскидку. Девушка подошла ближе. Это мог быть и разбойник, и плохой охотник, однако служба безопасности тщательно следила, чтобы такие отлавливались. Но на всякий случай сжала в ладошке баллончик с остроперцовым спреем.

В мелких кустах, под деревом, лежал мужчина. Черный костюм сливался с подступающей ночью, из-за чего его трудно было заметить с первой попытки. Ткань обтягивала мощные, крепкие мускулы, вздувающиеся упругими шарами, у Комацу перехватило дыхание, пока она скользила взглядом по сильным ногам, переходящим в широкие бедра и узкую талию, по широким же плечам, на каждое из которых девушка могла усесться, как на стул.

Местами костюм был порван, и в прорехи проглядывала слегка загорелая, но в свете фонарика странно бледная кожа. Девушка осветила лицо, половину его заливала кровь, что текла из ссадины на лбу, у самой линии роста волос.

Мужчина еще раз простонал.

\- Подождите, - Комацу отложила фонарик. - Я живу тут недалеко, пойдемте. Надо перевязать вам раны, у меня есть аптечка, медикаменты.

Незнакомец услышал ее, приподнял веки, смерил мутным взглядом и попытался встать. Девушка помогла ему опереться на себя, он практически навалился на хрупкого повара, его дыхание касалось бархатных ушек. Комацу резко выдохнула, охнула и сделала первый шаг. Фонарик остался лежать в кустах, поднять его, чтобы не уронить мужчину, она уже не сумеет. Значит, придется нащупывать дорогу в темноте.

Шли они медленно, Комацу обливалась потом, уговаривая потерпеть, крепиться. Дома есть аптечка, если что, она сумеет вызвать медицинскую бригаду из города. Правда, придется заплатить, но жизнь человека дороже.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом, и девушке показалось, что прошло несколько часов, когда вдалеке появились очертания ее маленького домика.

\- Юнь, открой дверь! - прохрипела она на последнем издыхании. С каждым шагом тело незнакомца становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге обеспокоенно пищал птенец краснопузого пингвина. Подарок Сетсуно-сан, у которой Комацу в свое время стажировалась. Можно сказать, они подружились, и напоследок старушка преподнесла ученице птенца, оставшегося без родителей. Краснопузые пингвины являлись редкостью, их даже занесли в список на возрождение. Поэтому птенца Комацу никто не осмелится тронуть - повар же работала практически под носом у центрального офиса службы безопасности. Оно надо, так рисковать?

Спальня самой Комацу располагалась на втором этаже, но не раз бывало так, что девушка увлекалась кулинарными экспериментами и попросту засыпала за столом. И потому поставила в нишу напротив плиты одноместную, узкую кровать.

Деревянные ножки натужно заскрипели, когда девушка сгрузила на ложе свою "добычу". Спина радостно застонала, стоило только распрямиться. Комацу щелкнула выключателем, яркий свет ударил по глазам, заставив зажмуриться так, что брызнули слезы. Спустя какое-то время открыла глаза... и тут же сдавленно охнула.

Ее пациент был хищником!

В темноте она попросту не заметила острых кошачьих ушек и длинного пушистого хвоста. По цвету они сливались с волосами и костюмом.

Комацу отпрянула к стене, когда мужчина застонал. Воздух наполнился силой, его силой, настоящей аурой хищника. На ее кровати лежал опасный зверь, способный порвать ей горло голыми руками. Если будет находиться во власти инстинктов. Всех жителей Мира людей предупреждали не подходить к хищникам, изредка пробирающимся через границу, не нервировать, сразу звонить в службу контроля и безопасности. Потому что они сильны, они быстры, они опасны.

К ноге с жалобным писком прижался Юнь, и девушке пришлось взять себя в руки. Незнакомец ранен, в данный момент он слабее котенка и не может никому причинить вреда.

И ему требуется помощь.

Девушка решительно кивнула сама себе. Поставила воду для промывки ран, а сама пока сбегала наверх, за аптечкой. Большинство ингредиентов для домашних заготовок она добывала сама, пусть и невысок их уровень, все же могли и покусать, и поцарапать.

Вода закипела, Комацу налила тазик, слегка разбавила, чтобы не обжечься и осторожно приблизилась к кровати. Сердце гулко бухало в груди, чем больше сокращалось расстояние между ними, тем гуще становилась аура хищника. Даже без сознания этот мужчина распространял вокруг себя убийственную силу и ощущение мощи.

Комацу встряхнулась, она разделывала иглобрюхого кита, она ездила с Томом-саном за ингредиентами. Она просто не может сдаться сейчас, не когда требуется ее помощь.

Костюм пришлось разрезать, чтобы стянуть остатки лохмотьев. Передвинуть тело Комацу попросту не хватило бы сил. Дыхание перехватило, а щеки загорелись румянцем. Обнаженный хищник являл собой великолепное зрелище. Упругие, тугие мышцы натягивали гладкую кожу рук и груди, длинные пальцы слегка комкали одеяло. На высоком лбу выступили бисеринки пота, а пушистые ресницы, которым позавидовали бы девушки, подрагивали, веки двигались. Хищник видел сон. От его тела исходил жар, он пах кровью, немного потом и травами, каких Комацу ни разу не встречала при готовке. Кончик толстого, пушистого хвоста подрагивал как будто в нетерпении, короткий мех манил дотронуться, хотя бы на секундочку. Девушке еще не доводилось встречать такого великолепия.

Она вытерла кровь, обработала рану на лбу, перевязала ее. И не удержалась, провела рукой по каменному прессу. Несмотря на огромные размеры, хищник все равно казался изящным, гибким. Как черная пантера, чьи ушки, судя по классификации, он унаследовал.

\- Не беспокойся, Юнь, - улыбнулась она своему маленькому другу, - уверена, он хороший человек и не причинит нам вреда.

Пингвин запищал что-то утвердительное, заставив девушку улыбнуться.

\- Хорошо, пойдем спать. Я лягу на диване в гостиной, вдруг ему станет нехорошо ночью, - бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на пациента девушка.

Она бы предпочла вызвать медицинскую бригаду, но с хищниками, незаконно проникшими на территорию МОГ, разговор в Мире людей короткий. А у этого человека документа не имелось, хотя бы потому, что всех хищников с красными картами по пальцам пересчитать можно.

\- Ладно, спокойной ночи, Юнь.

Пингвин снова запищал и вперевалку пошел за своей хозяйкой, устраиваться у нее под боком.

Нервный выдался вечер.

 

Коко тяжело приходил в себя, с трудом выкарабкивался из зыбкого марева бессознательного. Он с братьями охотились на опасный ингредиент, который решил спрятаться в Мире людей. Только Коко со своим зрением и даром предсказания мог вычислить его местоположение. Кажется, он успел перелететь на Киссу через границу, преследовал какое-то время ингредиент, пока тот не выпустил яд. От этого вещества у Коко противоядия не имелось, а на вырабатывание требовалось время. Да еще и эта рана. Падая вниз, он лишь надеялся, что служба безопасности до него не доберется раньше, чем он придет в себя и сможет убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову.

Лоб стягивали бинты. Он лежал на мягкой кровати, укрытый шерстяным теплым одеялом. Прежде чем открывать глаза, Коко принюхался. Пусть его нюх не такой острый, как у одного из братьев, тем не менее, он превосходит человеческий в несколько раз.

Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.

По комнате плыл дивный аромат специй, наваристого мясного бульона, жареного мяса и свежевыпеченного хлеба. Острый слух принес с собой постукивание ножа по деревянной поверхности, предположительно, доске, кипение бульона, шипение жарящегося мяса и масла на раскаленной сковороде. Странный писк незнакомого животного, шелест ветра в раскрытом окне, басовитое жужжание жука под потолком. Мир звуков, запахов. Коко открыл глаза и медленно, осторожно сел. Голова закружилась. Ему требовалось немедленно пополнить силы, то есть поесть. Сытно, много, вкусно.

У плиты, спиной к нему, стояла невысокая девушка в голубом платье с широкой юбкой. Тонкие ленты фартука были завязаны на талии, подчеркивая ее гибкость, стройность. Она притоптывала крохотными ступнями в тапочках, что-то напевала себе под нос. Округлые, умильно плюшевые ушки панды на голове шевелились, отображая ее эмоции.

Неожиданно она обернулась. Коко напрягся, ему ли не знать, как относятся в Мире людей к хищникам. Таким, как он.

\- Я не причиню вреда, - проговорил он, стараясь сделать голос как можно более мягким, чтобы не испугать маленькую панду. - Я благодарен вам за помощь, но мне совсем нечем вам отплатить.

Настороженность исчезла из черт девушки, ей на смену пришла полная радости улыбка. И неожиданно неправильные, не самые красивые черты лица наполнились... сиянием. Одухотворением. Коко не мог подобрать слов, равно как и отвести от нее взгляд.

\- Ты очнулся, это уже хорошо, - голос нежный, негромкий. - Как раз закончила обед. Садись, я приготовила побольше. Вряд ли мужчина такой комплекции ест как птичка, - она засмеялась.

Коко раньше доводилось видеть мало травоядных. Среди жителей Мира Гурманов преобладали хищники, природа, климат не располагали к появлению беззащитных особей, а те, что все-таки рождались, взрослея, сами становились похожими на своих опасных собратьев. В остальном же сообщество Мира Гурманов представляли собой нелюди. Каппы, духи, жабы или мутанты, такие, как несносный Тенгу Буранчи, на которого терпения не хватало даже у самого Коко.

Но такая миленькая панда, с плюшевыми ушками ему попадалась впервые. Платье облегало ладную, миниатюрную фигурку, от которой пахло домашним хлебом и чем-то неуловимо цветочным. Женщина совершенно не боялась огромного по сравнению с нею хищника, спокойно расставляла тарелки, подавала масло и свежую выпечку с золотистой, хрустящей корочкой. В электромагнитных импульсах проскальзывало тонкими нитками любопытство, женщина то и дело бросала на него короткие взгляды.

Нежная, такая хрупкая, с ручками и ножками, как у олененка. Беззащитная, очаровательная. Коко сам не заметил, как притянул к себе подошедшую поближе женщину. Та пискнула и замерла перепуганным зверьком. Пантера скользил носом по волосам, шелковистым прядям, вдыхал их аромат, трогал кругляши ушек, покрытые мягкой-мягкой, пушистой черной шерсткой. Она так пахла, так пахла.... Хрупкая, ранимая, слабая....

Тонкие пальцы зарылись в волосы, дотянулись до ушек пантеры, коснулись бархатной кромки, пробежали по краю и спустились к основанию. Коко замер, ошеломленный, оглушенный обрушившимися на него чувствами. От ушей по голове расходилось волнами нечто приятное, щекотное, как солнечный зайчик на носу. Оно собиралось в груди, разрасталось в огромный огненный шар и разливалось по всему телу. От нежных прикосновений чутких пальчиков хотелось прикрыть глаза, из горла вырвалось басовитое порыкивание.

Женщина тут же отдернула руку.

\- Ой, прости! Тебе больно?! - забеспокоилась она, взгляд ее метался, она искала признаки боли на лице хищника.

\- Пр-родолжай, - попросил Коко, - пр-рошу, пр-родолжай.

Повар вновь запустила пальчики в волосы, коснулась ушек, стала гладить их у основания, щекоткой ласкать кончики, перебирать гладкие черные пряди вокруг. Коко закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом в копну волос женщины и довольно заурчал. Если так умеют все травоядные, не удивительно, что их оставили в Мире Людей. Да весь свет уже давно бы принадлежал им. И почему их не выпускают в Мир Гурманов? Они бы давно уже справились со всеми врагами.

Глаза закатывались, из горла рвалось урчание. Коко тянулся вслед за маленькой ладошкой, стоило только повару чуть-чуть отодвинутся.

\- Меня Комацу зовут, - неожиданно произнесла она. Предсказатель открыл глаза и встретил ослепительную в своей мягкости улыбку. Неожиданно пришло осознание, что его спасительница молода, даже младше его. Девушка, не женщина, что подтверждал и чистый запах невинности, наивности.

\- Коко.

\- Тебе хорошо? - ручка спустилась вниз, по виску на шею, коснулась человеческого уха. Коко подался навстречу.

Хорошо? Да ему никогда еще не было так... восхитительно? Упоительно? Потрясающе? Он не мог подобрать слов. Комацу дарила ему восхищение и наслаждение целого мира. Он не получал столько от самой качественной и вкусной еды, от изобретения новых ядов. Красота и восторг, в ее объятиях он постигал красоту и восторг.

Неужели она не чувствует, как он опасен? Не только как пантера, но и как ядовитый охотник. Он столько антител поглотил, столько ядов, что мог вырабатывать отраву сам, покрываться ею, как панцирем. Но, видимо, панда плохо чуяла или лишена была инстинкта самосохранения.

В таком случае даже хорошо, что она живет в Мире людей, где ей ничто не грозит.

Коко представил, что Комацу повстречала волка Джиро, и ему стало плохо. Тот не упустил бы шанса полакомиться такой милой зверушкой. А уж если он прознал бы, как она умеет гладить....

Сквозь сжатые зубы прорвалось рычание, Комацу охнула, стиснутая крепкими, мощными руками, по которым заходили под кожей округлые, мощные мускулы.

\- Тише, тише, - она погладила охотника по голове. - Я же здесь, никуда не ухожу.

Коко выдохнул. Да, она здесь, рядом с ним.

Под его защитой.

Комацу выпуталась из объятий.

\- Идем, тебе надо подкрепиться. Охотники всегда много едят, потому что им надо восполнять силы.

Коко с неудовольствием выпустил теплое тельце. Не хотелось терять контакт с ним ни на секундочку, вот совершенно.

Ее готовка оказалась самым восхитительным, что он ел за всю свою жизнь. Охотник старался, изо всех сил старался есть помедленнее, аккуратнее, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мясо таяло во рту, оставляя восхитительный привкус специй, как и хрустящий хлеб, и запеканка из картофеля с бараниной, рыба под чудесной сырной корочкой. Все просто растворялось и даже не доходило до желудка, организм словно всасывал пищу.

Комацу смотрела с улыбкой, только подкладывала и подкладывала.

\- Ко мне кроме подруги никто в гости не приходит, - поделилась она. - Поэтому я рада, что тебе пришлась по вкусу моя стряпня.

\- Потрясающе! - честно ответил Коко, и девушка очаровательно зарделась.

Охотник замер, пораженный разлившимся по воздуху ароматом. Электромагнитные волны панды вспыхнули от удовольствия, засияли ярче.

\- Можно я потрогаю твой хвост? Он мне очень, очень понравился, - прошептала Комацу и прикусила губу, ожидая отказа.

Коко только отставил чашку с чаем и перетащил маленькую панду к себе на колени, положив той в руки длинный кошачий хвост. Девушка засияла, ушки ее дернулись. Она стала гладить, и глаза Коко вновь закатились от удовольствия.

Он теряет связь с реальностью, сходит с ума. Весь его мир сосредоточился на маленькой панде, хотелось сказать, какая она хорошая и добрая, какая замечательная, какой талантливый повар. Что он не тронет, не обидит ее, будет защищать. От всего мира, если понадобится.

\- А я взяла отпуск на месяц, - девушка все еще гладила хвост.

Коко удовлетворенно замурлыкал.

 

Комацу перемешала омлет с овощами на сковороде. Месяц, который она выпросила на работе, пролетел незаметно. Коко не торопился уходить, а она не торопилась его прогонять. В маленьком домике заключался их собственный маленький мирок, ограниченный и огражденный от остального, от всех его забот и хлопот.

Так правильно было гулять по окрестностям рядом с охотником, брать его за руку. Так правильно сидеть по вечерам на диване, гладить его по ушкам, перебирать волосы и заставлять мурлыкать. Неизбалованный лаской, он с радостью садился к ее ногам, клал голову на колени и доверчиво подставлял под руку. От подобной открытости у Комацу замирало сердце, а глаза щипало. Пантера напоминал маленького ребенка, которому хочется, чтобы его погладили, приласкали. Неужели он совсем не знал добрых, нежных прикосновений? И Комацу гладила, ласкала, целовала сомкнутые веки. Впервые в жизни она отдавала всю себя, влюблялась быстро и безоговорочно. Ее суть, ее душа тянулась к Коко, не могла прожить без него. Ей хотелось быть рядом с ним, чувствовать его, слышать, дышать им. Сумасшествие, но по-другому она не могла описать то, что с ней происходило.

Смотря на него, сидящего на ковре, играющего с Юнем или перебирающего ее пальцы, она понимала, что хищники - такие же люди, как и все остальные. Она и раньше говорила это, но теперь перед глазами стоял пример.

Нигде ей раньше не было так безопасно, как рядом с Коко. С ним она расслаблялась, с ним она могла не стесняться своей природы, подставлять лицо его поцелуям, а ушки - нежным покусываниям. Никто из ее друзей, даже Тина, не принимал ее целиком и полностью, как это делал Коко. Он легко рассказывал о хищниках, живущих в Мире Гурманов, о своей семье, своих друзьях и увлечениях. Он расспрашивал ее и, казалось, видел то, о чем девушка пыталась умолчать. В такие мгновения его объятия становились крепче, а поцелуи - еще слаще, словно он старался компенсировать всю невысказанную горечь.

Нежность. Красота и восторг, восторг и красота - вот, что было в их отношениях.

\- О чем задумалась? - широкие руки легли на плечи, большими пальцами Коко погладил шейные позвонки, отчего по телу девушки пробежали мурашки.

\- Мне скоро выходить на работу, - Комацу выложила омлет, грустно взглянула на охотника. - Тебе придется покинуть Мир людей, потому что я не могу гарантировать, что сюда не заглянет служба безопасности.

Коко опустился на сиденье напротив, нахмурился. Затем решительно сжал вилку.

\- Выход есть. Я хочу получить красную карту.

Комацу ошеломленно захлопала глазами. Красную... карту.... Ради нее? Из-за нее?

\- Ты не обязан, - жалобно произнесла она.

Потому что красная карта - это тюрьма. Зверинец, в котором Коко будет выступать главным номером. Не такой судьбы она желала пантере.

\- Не хочу расставаться с тобой, - упрямо произнес он.

И спорить с ним бесполезно. Если Коко что-то для себя решил, он с пути не свернет.

\- Комацу, - поднял неуверенные глаза. Сколько времени она лечила его от этой неуверенности! Шептала по ночам, что он самый лучший, самый замечательный, самый притягательный хищник на планете. И никто с ним не сравнится. - Ты останешься со мной, если я получу красную карту?

\- Да, - так легко и просто.

Обратного пути уже не будет. В повседневной, обыденной ситуации только брак дает хищнику право получить красную карту. После этого семью переводят на несколько лет в специальные общежития, под надзор службы безопасности, каждый месяц их станут проверять, делать тесты и так далее, и тому подобное. Комацу мало интересовалась данной процедурой, знала то же, что и остальные.

Если она оставит Коко, его снова депортируют. Но и ей уже никогда не вернуть доброго имени, она навсегда останется связанной с хищником. Скорей всего, ее лишат работы, другую найти будет тяжело.

И тем не менее она хотела быть с Коко.

Хищник улыбнулся, сияюще и беззащитно, как ребенок. Такой искренний.

Комацу знала, что не пожалеет.

 

Проблемы начались стоило им только выйти на перрон. На них глазели, шептались за спиной. Коко сохранял величественный вид, настоящий царь. Но рука его крепко сжимала ладошку Комацу, почти до хруста.

Они прошли в отдел регистрации браков, затем проследовали за представителями службы безопасности. Проверка крови, проверка состояния здоровья, психологические тесты. И везде один и тот же вопрос: "Вы согласились на это по доброй воле?", "Вас никто не заставлял?". Сердобольные служительницы советовали не ломать себе жизнь, она ведь еще такая молодая, успеет еще влюбиться в достойного парня. Комацу отвечала честно, раз за разом повторяла, что это ее и только ее выбор. Она не знала, что говорят Коко, надеялась только, что ничего страшного. Ее хищник не заслужил подобного обращения.

Молодой семье выделили закрытый блок в общежитии. Комната, совмещенная с кухней, еще одна дверь вела в ванную с туалетом. Комацу прикрыла глаза и сползла по двери - так ее утомила вся эта суета.

Коко подхватил теперь уже супругу на руки.

\- Мы справились. Теперь я официально гражданин Мира людей.

С работы Комацу все-таки уволили. Повара-травоядное еще с трудом переносили, но вот жену хищника терпеть не собирались. Это испортило бы репутацию окончательно. Комацу понимала их и не винила. Коко пытался извиниться, на что девушка качала головой, беззаботно улыбалась и предлагала пойти пособирать ингредиенты, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое. На зло всем они будут счастливы, она не собиралась ни на кого обращать внимания.

Рядом с Коко она ощущала себя по-настоящему счастливой.

 

За несколько месяцев Комацу привыкла к новой жизни, к новому жилищу, привыкла к мужу, его ласкам. Каждый вечер он садился на пол, клал голову ей на колени, и она гладила его, дарила свою ласку, всю теплоту, что копилась в ее душе с детства.

В гости к ним никто не заходил, Тина звонила, но Комацу попросила подругу не приезжать, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев начальства. Портить репутацию подруге она не собиралась.

Поэтому посетитель их маленького блока стал полной неожиданностью.

За прошедшие со времени стажировки годы Сетсуно-сан совершенно не изменилась. Маленькая, хрупкая бабушка-одуванчик, с забавными ушками коалы, морщинистая, как кора дерева, улыбчивая и по-своему добрая.

Наверное, она тоже жила в таком блоке. Комацу пропустила гостью внутрь.

 

Коко не спеша подошел к двери в их жилище и замер, услышав доносящийся оттуда незнакомый голос.

Последнее время он жил с выражением лица "Только попробуйте отнять у меня мою панду!". Шел вперед, не обращая внимания на шепотки за спиной, на косые взгляды и пересуды. Ему достаточно было видеть каждый день Комацу, обнимать ее, чувствовать нежность и податливость тела, ее неповторимый запах, гладкость кожи. Если она будет с ним, он преодолеет все, что угодно. Надоедливых, дотошных проверяющих, окружающих, которые воротили нос от "ушастой" пары, многочисленные репортажи. Можно все пережить.

Но больше всего на свете он боялся, что однажды Комацу придет домой и скажет, что устала. Устала быть безработным изгоем, устала получать только тычки и пинки. Ее жизнь никогда не была легкой, ради него она пожертвовала карьерой, успехом, которого добивалась долгие годы. Да, говорила, что не жалеет, но в глубине души Коко боялся, что найдется человек, который пробьется к ней, заставит изменить свое решение.

От этого мутнело в глазах, сбивалось с ритма сердца и становилось не по-человечески больно в груди. К горлу поднимался комок леденящего кровь ужаса.

Он не переживет, если Комацу оставит его.

Коко прижался к стене рядом с выходом, прислушался. И сжал кулаки.

Комацу плакала.

-... он не заслуживает такого обращения! - девушка всхлипнула. - Коко самый добрый, самый чуткий и благородный человек. Почему они не видят дальше хвоста и звериных ушей?!

\- Так всегда будет, девочка, - раздался старческий голосок. - Нам с Джиро понадобилось не одно десятилетие, чтобы завоевать расположение людей. Долгие годы работы охотником и поваром, жизнь в этом общежитии, рождение травоядной дочери. Да, дочь пошла в меня, а вот внук - в Джиро-чана. Тебе нужно быть посмелее, Комацу. Я так и не справилась, но у тебя хватит духу, я верю. Кстати, молодой человек за дверью вполне может войти и поздороваться с такой красоткой, как я.

Комацу рассмеялась сквозь слезы, а Коко понял, что его рассекретили.

И он вошел в комнату, чтобы познакомиться с той, ради кого брат его отца оставил семью и привычный мир.

После этого разговора Комацу изменилась. Неуловимо, но все же. Она стала задумчивой, о чем-то долго и усиленно размышляла, когда думала, что ее никто не видит. И Коко с ужасом ожидал дня, когда она примет решение.

 

Несколько смен одежды, дополнительная обувь, кухонные ножи, блокнот с лучшими рецептами, записанными от руки, предметы личной гигиены - вот и все, что имелось у Комацу. Она сложила это в рюкзак, еще раз тщательно проверила и застегнула замок.

Да, она решилась. Сетсуно-сан была права.

Коко застал ее за складыванием вещей. Он застыл, замер истуканом, на лице его написано было страдание. Комацу сразу поняла, о чем он думает. Глупый, глупый охотник! Разве она оставит своего хищника?

\- Коко, - девушка подошла к своему мужу, - давай поедем в Мир Гурманов?

Ему плохо здесь, плохо одному в месте, где люди его не принимают. И никогда не примут. Потому что в отличие от Джиро, Коко ядовит. Это пугает, заставляет шарахаться, как от прокаженного.

А ей нечего терять. Последние нити обрезаны, ее ничто с этим миром не связывает.

Улыбка, озарившая лицо хищника, стала для Комацу лучшей наградой.

 

\- Ты уверена? - в очередной раз спросил Коко.

\- Да.

Мужчина сунул два пальца в рот и оглушительно свистнул. Небо закрыла огромная тень, зашуршали крылья, и на крышу опустился легендарный императорский ворон.

\- Садись, Киссу отвезет нас, - Коко закинул сумку, подсадил жену, тут же закутывая ее в плащ, чтобы маленькая панда не продрогла на ветру.

Когда наблюдатели пришли рано утром в блок молодоженов, они обнаружили только две идентификационные карты, оставленные на столе. И распахнутое настежь окно.

 

Мир Гурманов поражал буйством красок. Растения и животные здесь превосходили все виденное Комацу в собственном мире. Она никогда не представляла, что могут существовать такие огромные деревья, которые меняют уровень гравитации. Или водопады, что леденеют в считанные секунды. А большущие тигры и медведи! Девушка хлопала глазами, то и дело хватаясь за руку Коко, пока Киссу специально для нее делал повторные круги над той или иной приглянувшейся поляной.

\- Мы живем неподалеку от границы, по меркам нашего мира, разумеется, - воодушевленно рассказывал Коко. Глядя на него, Комацу в очередной раз убеждалась, что сделала правильный выбор. Краски вернулись на обычно бледное лицо, глаза снова горели. Коко ожил, а ведь раньше держался только ради нее. - В зоны мы заходим только на праздники или для добычи какого-нибудь особенного ингредиента.

Киссу опустился перед небольшим поселением.

\- Коко, мальчик мой, где ты так задержался! - к ним навстречу уже спешил высокий, загорелый блондин с пышными усами. Комацу ойкнула и спряталась за спину мужа. Напротив нее стоял леопард.

\- Это некрасиво - так опаздывать, - недовольно протянул манерный голос.

Парень, не уступающий по размерам Коко и пожилому мужчине-леопарду, с аккуратными ушками и хвостом ласки. Опасное, хитрое животное, хотя и красивое.

\- Мы волновались, - хлопнул его по спине еще один охотник. Дикий пес с голубыми волосами и желтыми глазами. - Хотя Зебра и не признается.

\- Ни хурмы я не волновался, - внушительный голос заставил Комацу задрожать и еще плотнее прижаться к спине Коко. Тот перевел ее перед собой, спрятал в объятиях, буквально укрыл своим телом.

Им навстречу шел... настоящий гигант, медведь с алыми волосами. И ужасающе разорванной щекой. Это он говорил громовым голосом.

\- Кстати, не представишь нам свою гостью? - снова заговорил леопард, добродушно улыбнувшись Комацу. Та ответила немного нервной усмешкой.

\- Моя жена, Комацу, - без защиты плаща Коко она ощущала себя неуютной. - А это мой отец, Ичирью, - леопард, - мои несносные братья. Сани, - ласка, - Торико, - пес, - и Зебра, - медведь. - Думаю, вы подружитесь. Тем более, у вас есть общее увлечение - еда. Комацу - повар, готовит так, что палочки съешь.

Девушка покраснела от похвалы.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - поклонилась.

И тут же оказалась в крепких руках Ичирью. Тот обнял ее, затем отстранил, все еще держа на весу, оглядел со всех сторон.

\- Ох-ох, малышка, как я рад с тобой познакомиться! - радостно басил мужчина. - Наконец-то малыш Коко нашел себе достойную пару, а то я уже отчаялся пристроить хоть кого-нибудь из моих оболтусов. Только больно ты худенькая. Коко совсем за тобой не следит?

Краем глаза девушка заметила, как смутился ее супруг. И как сжались его кулаки. Он сдерживался, чтобы не вырвать свою половину из рук отца. Инстинкты.

\- Нет, он прекрасно обо мне заботится. Я очень сильно люблю его, - честно и открыто. Да еще и звонко.

\- Мы пойдем, - Коко взял девушку себе, посадил на изгиб локтя. - Хочу показать Комацу свой дом, нам нужно отдохнуть с дороги.

\- Конечно-конечно, - махнул рукой Ичирью. - Но завтра чтобы были у меня дома. Оба!

\- Хорошо.

\- Приготовишь что-нибудь вкусненькое по рецептам твоего мира, сестрица? - тут же поинтересовался Торико. Он крутился вокруг, сиял добродушной улыбкой. Комацу кивнула, и оскал стал еще шире. - Тогда пойду ловить добычу. Нам понадобится много мяса, чтобы отпраздновать вашу свадьбу.

\- Я проконтролирую, а то снова выберешь жутко некрасивые и не гармоничные ингредиенты, - сморщился Сани.

Коко оставил спорящих охотников за спиной, сам вновь запрыгнул на Киссу.

\- Здесь недалеко, - погладил девушку по голове. Комацу подставилась под широкую ладонь, наслаждаясь заботой. - Испугалась?

\- Немного, - робко кивнула.

\- Прости их, они шумные, но хорошие. Вот увидишь. И не бойся, тебя и пальцем никто не тронет, - на последних словах в голос прорвалось рычание.

Комацу прижалась к широкому предплечью, потерлась о него щекой, желая, чтобы муж понял, как же сильно она его любит.

И семья его понравилась. Шумная, но веселая.

Домик Коко напоминал панцирь черепахалвы: идеально гладкий, ровный, такого же бежевого цвета. В небольшие окошки выглядывали цветы.

\- Наши все живут в основном вместе, в поселении. Однако есть и те, кто предпочитает селиться подальше, особняком. Как мы с братьями, к примеру, - Коко волновался.

Комацу обернулась, подпрыгнула и обхватила мужа за шею.

\- Дом прекрасен!

Ее пантера просиял.

Уже засыпая, Комацу поняла, что безоговорочно счастлива. И на своем месте. С шумной семьей, с отцом Ичирью, с дивными ингредиентами. И с любимым мужем.

Она нашла то, чего ей так не хватало в жизни.

 

Коко погладил уснувшую жену по шоколадным волосам, по сливочному, округлому плечу. Когда-нибудь люди научатся жить в мире с хищниками и травоядными, когда-нибудь они поймут, что те ничем не отличаются. Так же любят, надеются, верят, ждут, смеются, плачут. Когда-нибудь это время наступит. Обязательно.

Ну а пока можно просто наслаждаться жизнью со своей маленькой любимой пандой.

Он не только победил монстра, но и заполучил главное сокровище Мира людей.

Что еще нужно для счастья?


End file.
